


Restless Nights

by awkwardfantasy



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy
Summary: Laurance is woken from a nightmare by a familiar face and opens up about a dark part of his past.





	Restless Nights

Laurance shot up from his sleep, his face damp from hot tears, his breaths unsteady. Next to him stood a very worried Aphmau. 

He didn’t even realise he was gripping her arm until she placed her other hand onto his. He was shaking. 

“Are you okay Laurance?” she asked quietly. 

Laurance ran a hand through his long hair and moved some lose strands away from his face. He turned his head and looked at his friend. So familiar and yet they had only really met a few days ago. 

“I… I had a bad dream again.” he said, letting go of her arm and placing both of his hands in his lap. She sat down beside him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Her voice was soft.

“It’s… well… when I told you about my world, I left out some of the worst parts. The worst place.” He glanced over at Aphmau who was listening intently. “It’s called the nether.”

“You were in the nether!?” She sounded shocked. Rightfully so. 

“So you know of the nether then?”

“Ive heard of it… but I’ve never been,”

“I’m glad that you’ve never had to see it” Laurance clenched his fists. “And trust me, I’ve more that just been there. What they did to me in there-“ 

Aphmau placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

Laurance hadn’t even noticed that he’s started crying again. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now. They can’t get you here. You have me, Tommy, Modzilla, Jayden, Polly, and Layla. We’re you’re friends and we’re here for you! It’ll be okay.”

A small smile found its way to Laurances face as he let out another shaky breath. 

“Now, try and get some sleep! I’m just down the hall of you need me!” Aphmau got up and walked towards the door. 

“Hey Aphmau,” Laurance called out as the raven haired girl placed her hand on the door knob. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks”

She gave him a smile and left the room. Laurance lay back onto the bed and let out a sigh. She was right. They couldn’t get to him here. He was safe. 


End file.
